


haploidization

by Pineappleprince4122



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, They are both trans yes, Trans Fiddleford H. McGucket, Trans Ford, Trans Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineappleprince4122/pseuds/Pineappleprince4122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford longs to have a child of his own with his boyfriend. Stanford takes matters into his own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 11: finding out

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of a request drabble I decided to fill, cause I'm a trans man and any prompt involving a trans character is amazing.

"Fiddleford, I'm heading to the store! Do you need anything?"

"Can you pick me up some copper wire?" He said, eyes never leaving his project.  
"Of course. Be back soon." Stanford pressed a kiss to fiddleford's head. Fiddleford smiled, and quickly kissed him back before he was out of range. Stanford headed out making a list in his mind.

Fruit  
Copper wire  
Bread  
And a pregnancy test.

\------------  
After putting everything away, giving Fiddleford his wire, and skillfully hiding away in the bathroom...  
Is  
"This is it. Moment of truth..." He picked up the pregnancy test to examine the results.

Positive.

All that hard work, that studying, convincing his boyfriend for a sample of his marrow without him finding out why. It had all paid off. He was pregnant, with his and Fiddleford's child! He immediately got out a new notebook to record this. 

Stanford pines, week 11

Status: pregnant

No visible symptoms or changes. 

Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey darlin? You've been in there for a while, ya alright?" Fiddleford called from the other side.

Just then the door swung open and Stanford pulled him inside. He was giddy with excitement. Stanford pulled him into a passionate kiss. Fiddleford was a little shocked but quickly melted into it, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissing him back with a little fierceness. They stopped and each caught their breath.

"What may I reckon brought that on?" Fiddleford asked.

"I have something important to tell you!" He grabbed fiddleford's hand once more and led him down to the living room. He sat him down on the couch.

"Do you remember when I took a sample of your marrow?" Fiddleford looked at him.

"Yyyyyes." He said with a little uncertainty.

"And you know what haploidization is." Stanford said, grinning wide. Fiddleford was frozen in shock, only his eyes could move, looking Stanford up and down.

"No"

"Yes!" 

"You're-"

"I'm pregnant!" Fiddleford's jaw dropped, Stanford waited for a smile. Two minutes had passed and he still waited for that smile. Fiddleford closed his mouth, but no smile appeared. Stanford was starting to get uneasy. He slowly took a seat next to fidds, fiddleford could only look at the floor.

"I uh...realize this might be a bit to take in but-" 

"A bit?!" Fiddleford exclaimed, now looking at him. Stanford was in shock.

"I...are you mad at me?"

"What? No I..." He sighed, bringing a hand to his face. 

"I just wish you had talked about this with me first." He said.

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"A child isn't just something you can surprise someone with Stanford! This is something you really have to want and plan for. Together." 

"But I've seen the way you look at parents with their kids, you been wanting a child, I can tell."

"There's many ways to have kids Stanford. We could have adopted." 

"Somehow I think that really isn't an option. We are both men in love. Trans men too, and you know how society can be." Fiddleford took his hands.

"Stanford... Are you sure we could handle this? That you could handle this?" Stanford felt a little hurt when fiddleford asked that.

"What do you mean handle it?" 

"I don't want you to get hurt darlin'. 9 months is a long time and I don't want you to get dysphoric and depressed. Cause this is gonna take away some of the progress you've been making in your transition. Its really gonna change your body." Stanford then understood why he asked, and that he meant nothing negative by it.

"I...hadn't thought about it like that." He looked down to the floor. Fiddleford wrapped an arm around him.

"Do you want them?" Stanford asked.

"Do you?" 

"...Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want them. I want to be a parent too!"

"Oh darlin'." Fiddleford pulled him into a hug. He gladly returned it. Fiddleford pulled back, and looked down at Stanford's belly. 

"So there's really a baby in there?" 

"Well, technically not a baby yet, but they are developing into one as we speak." Fiddleford gently placed his hand on it.

"Wow."


	2. What what what? How how how?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford and fidds get such a shock it get them to call in the Calvary.

Stanford pines

Status: pregnant

16 weeks, 2 days 

Symptoms: extreme morning sickness, moodiness, change in weight, change in cup size, quickening, bump has formed fast.

F was right, this is harder than I thought. I'm no longer able to wear my binder, and this is killing me inside. I don't know why they call it "morning sickness". I've been bad past the morning hours and-

 

Stanford had to stop writing to throw up again, it was the fourth time today. He continued to stay hunched over the toilet even though he heard the door open. He felt someone rub soothing circles up and down his back.

"How you holding up darlin'?" Fiddleford asked. Stanford merely groaned in response.

"I know darlin', I know. But you're gonna get through this. You're so strong willed." Stanford wretched once more. Then leaned into his boyfriend. He sighed tiredly, just wishing to stay there indefinitely. Fiddleford softly pulled him into a hug.

"The appointment is a couple hours from now, you need some rest." Stanford tensed up at the mention of the appointment. Fiddleford moved away and cupped his boyfriend's cheek.

"I know you don't want to do it, and I wouldn't force you if I had any choice. But you said so yourself, your symptoms are much worse then how its described in the research we've done." He took one of Stanford's hands and moved it to his belly bump.

"We have to make sure our baby is alright. Okay?" Stanford slowly nodded, fiddleford kissed his forehead. Stanford tried to move his head so their lips would meet but fiddleford pressed his fingers to them.

"Youve been upchuckin all day, brush your teeth first."

\---------------

After a nice long nap, heading out, and ignoring the looks they got whilst waiting they were finally called in for their appointment. 

"Are you...Stanford?" The technician asked.

"Yes." He answered, fidds squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"I see...well go ahead and lay down and we'll see how your baby's doing." Stanford did as instructed. He lifted his shirt. 

"This is gonna be a little cold, so fair warning" she squeezed the jelly onto his abdomen, Stanford shivered. She began to rub the transducer around, and an image appeared onscreen. The technician had a confused look on her face. Stanford caught this.

"What is it? ...is the baby okay?" She moved the transducer again. She smiled.

"Your babies are just fine, I'm just a little surprised is all." Both fiddleford and Stanford sighed in relief, then it clicked in their minds.

"Wait... Babies? As in plural? More than one?" Stanford asked in shock.

"Yes. Triplets. Congratulations!" Fiddleford's jaw dropped, he looked over to Stanford, whose eyes bulged out. His head fell back against the pillow, fainting in the process.

\-------------

They both plopped down on the couch, silent for hours. Until fiddleford spoke up.

"So...triplets. How about that?" Stanford held his face in his hands. 

"You okay?" Fiddleford asked. Stanford murmured into his hands.

"I can't hear you when you do that."

"Can...can we handle triplets?" Fiddleford thought about it.

"I reckon so...but..." 

"But what?" 

"But not on our own... For the first few months anyway." 

"Oh..." Both sat in silence again. Very deep in thought.

Half an hour passed, this time with Stanford speaking up.

"There is...one person I can trust to come help us..." 

\----------

Over in Washington, a little girl could hear the phone ringing, she picked it up before her father could get to it.

"Hello? Who's there? Nope no stanler- er s-sta- Stanley! just me, franny! And my...hello?" She hung up. 

"Wrong number!" She said. It rang again.

Stan took the phone from her hands. 

"Hello?" He asked tiredly. Its was close to midnight. When he got an answer his eyes went wide and he almost dropped the phone.

"I uh...yes?" He listened for a bit. 

"You are? Well uh...congrats...." After a while He let out a whistle.

"Well congrats times 3 then!" He was not ready for what he was about to be asked next.

"You...I...what?" He didn't believe it. 

"I...I don't know if I can. I've just settled in here and-" he was interrupted.

"...okay...I'll come...we'll talk more when I get there. Yeah." He hung up. He stood there for a bit.

"Daddy? What's going on?" He crouched so they were eye to eye and smiled.

"Its fine sweetie. We're going on a road trip!" 

"Again?" 

"Yes but this trip is special, we're gonna meet your uncle."

"I have an uncle?" 

"Yes you do." 

"Wow! Let's go find uncle!" She tugged her dad's hand. He laughed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we aren't leaving just yet! Let's get some sleep. We leave In the morning."

"Awwwww...okay."  
\----------------

Stanford hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?" 

"He'll come...he'll come...I'm going to bed...see you in the morning." Stanford went up the stairs to the bedroom for the night. Fiddleford went up after him.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet again.

Stanford pines

Status: pregnant, triplets

17 weeks, 3 days 

Symptoms: morning sickness, mood swings strange cravings, chewing ice intensely.

F has gone out to get ingredients for dinner and prenatal vitamins, Stan should be here soon...

Stanford began deep breathing as he began to feel panic spread throughout him. He told him whatever he could to calm down.

"Its alright, calm down. It will be okay. Remember, stress isnt good for any of you." 

He calmed down, and went to the kitchen to grab more ice.

\------------------

"Darlin! I'm home!" Fiddleford put the bags in his hands on the counter and started to put them away. Stanford came over to greet him with a kiss.

"I got the vitamins! Go ahead and take one!" Stanford fished them out of the bag and got a glass of water. 

"I hope chicken's okay for dinner."

"Yeah chicken is okay."

"Anything interestin happen while I was out?"

"...not really no." 

Fiddleford stopped.

"Darlin? You alright?" 

"Yeah Im....no."

"Anything I can do?" He replied as he came over to him, wrapping his arms around Stanford's waist.

"I just...I haven't seen my brother in so long...what if this goes wrong?"

"Hey its gonna be okay. We can do this. One step at a time.

There was a knock at the door.

\------------------

Stan knocked on the door. Franny held on to his leg, getting a little shy.

"Hey its okay Fran." He reassured. The door opened and there stood his brother and his lover.

"Well hello there!" Fiddleford greeted.

"Hi."

"You must be Stan!" Fiddleford noticed the little girl trying desperately to hide behind Stan. "And who's this little angel?" 

Stan picked her up. 

"This is Francine."

"Well Francine! My names fiddleford! Its very nice to meet you!" He held out his hand to her. She slowly opened up and shook it.

"Hi!"

"Well come on in!"

Stan set her back down and she skipped on in. Stan followed through the doorway. Fiddleford chatted with Francine as she skipped through the house. Stan watched and smiled.

"You have a daughter?"

Stan turned to his brother.

"Yeah."

"I see, and you um are-"

"Nope."

"...but you have a daughter?"

"Yep."

"I see..."

"That's not a problem is it?"

"No."

"So you wanted to talk?"  
\------------------------------

"You make pie?!"

"I sure do! What's your favorite flavor sweet pea?"

"Peach!"

'This girl knows good pie, she's perfect' thought Fiddleford.

"Peach is my favorite too! If you like we can make some for dessert."

"Can we?!?"

"Sure thing!"

Fiddleford got out his favorite pie tin, when the twins came through.

"What's going on?" Asked Stanford?

"Were making pie!!!" Replied Franny.

"Pie huh? Let me guess...a pizza pie!" Stan said, ruffling his girl's hair.

"No! Peachy pie!"

"Ahhh peachy pie huh?"

"Yeah!" 

"Well you best get your stuff unpacked before you start."

"Awwwww. Okay." She ran out to the car to get her things.

"I best go help her." Stan went after her.

"That girl is the cutest lil angel!" Fiddleford said.

"I would hope so."

"Did you two talk?"

"Yeah, they can stay upstairs."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know...but...one step at a time right?" Fiddleford smiled.

"One step at a time."

Franny came back in with her backpack on. Her dad guided her upstairs. She soon came running back down.

"Okay! Can we make pie now?"

Fiddleford chuckled. 

"Sure thing sweet pea."


	4. Dinner and a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter

"Is it done yet?" Franny asked.

"We only just put it in the oven." Fiddleford replied

"Oh..." 

About a minute had past before Franny spoke up again.

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Its not gonna be done for a while yet, sweet pea."

".... How about N-"

"Why don't we go see what everyone is up to?"

"But the pie!"

"Don't worry, I got a timer on it. Come on." They went into the living room. Stanford lay in the recliner but Stan was not with him.

"Hey darlin'" fiddleford came over to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"Hey."

"You need anything?"

"Could I have some ice water?"

"Sure thing but first, you need to sit up. Your posture is important." Fiddleford went back to the kitchen to get him his water. Stanford pulled up the recliner, his eyes then fell on Franny, who approached slowly, until she was right In Front of his chair. They stared at each other.

"Hello." Said Stanford. Franny just stared at him intently. 

"...What is it?"

"You look just like my daddy." 

"Well yes. We're twins." 

"What's that mean?"

Stanford thought about how to explain it in simple terms.

"We were born together."

"Oh....why?"

"Well...the egg sort of split."

"Egg?"

Stanford sighed, this was going to be a long conversation.

\----------------------------

Upstairs Stan finished unpacking the last of their suitcases. He plugged in franny's night light, and even hung a couple pictures. Pictures of franny as a baby, him and...

"Not now." He thought to himself, and took the picture of the three of them down.

He could hear someone clomping up the stairs.

"DAAAAAAAAAD! DIIIINNER!" Franny called from the other side of the door.

He opened it and scooped her up she shrieked and giggled as he noogied her and carried her downstairs.

\-----------------------------

Dinner went as well as good be expected. Franny carried through the conversation talking about the pie and how kids came from eggs.

"Eggs huh?" Said stan.

"Yup! Eggs! Uncle said everyone comes from eggs!"

"He did did he?"

Stanford chuckled awkwardly.

Soon they finished dinner, and Fiddleford brought out the pie The scent was really strong, Stanford felt nauseous.

"You want the first slice sweet pea?" 

"Yeah!"

"Franny." Stan said.

"Sorry, Yes please!" She corrected.

As soon as fiddleford cut into the pie Stanford made a run for the bathroom. Fiddleford went after him. Franny turned to her dad, very concerned.

"What happened? Is Uncle okay??"

 

"Don't worry franny. He's gonna be okay."

\-------------------------------------------

"I guess peaches are off the menu." Fiddleford said as he rubbed circles into Stanford's back. Stanford got up and headed to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Fiddleford followed. He softly knocked on the door.

"Darlin?" He called softly. He could hear sniffling from the other side.

"Darlin, Im coming in." He slowly opened the door. Stanford was under the covers. Fiddleford sat on the edge of the bed, stroking where Stanford's shoulder appeared to be.

"What is it sugarplum?" 

Stanford did his best to sit up.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Oh honey."

"I can't eat without wanting to throw up, and I'm tired all the time, and my hips are bigger, and its not right!! Im not right...I don't even...I can't..." He let out an exhausted sigh.

"Darlin...you can do this. I know you can. If anyone has the strength and willpower, it's you."

"Im not so sure."

"Ha! this coming from the man who got his degree way before I did. You powered through then. You can certainly do it now."

"...I guess."

"You know you aren't alone in this. Im here for you." Fiddleford said. Stanford pulled him into a hug. Fiddleford gladly returned it.

"Why do you put up with me?"

"I don't put up with you. I love you so much."

\----------------------------  
Fiddleford came back, only to find the table was clear, and the rest of their family was in the kitchen.

Stan was washing dishes while franny sat on the counter, she noticed Fiddleford was alone.

"Where's uncle?"

"He's resting, sweet pea."

"Is he okay?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, he just needs to rest."

"When Im not feeling well, daddy gets soup!"

"Thats not a bad idea, We may just make some later."

Stan had finished the dishes and looked over at the clock. 

"Almost 8. Its bedtime Now Franny."

"Awwwww! Can't I stay up just a little bit longer?"

"Nope. Bedtime. C'mon lets go." Stan began towards the guest bathroom. Franny pouted and trudged off after her dad.

\----------------  
After brushing her teeth and getting dressed in her nightgown, Franny went up the stairs to the bedroom they'd be staying in. She jumped up and down on the bed as Stan came to tuck her in.

"Alright bedspring, time for bed." He caught her and got her under the covers, making sure she was snug.

"Tell me a story!"

"Okay, what do you wanna hear?"

Franny thought for a second.

"Tell me about how you met zaza!" 

Stan sighed.

"You never get tired of that one do you?"

"Nope!"

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stan stumbled through the snow, barely escaping the escapade that left him injured. He took 3 more steps toward a house in the distance before he blacked out.

When he woke he felt warm, and was in a bed. His eyes shot open and he struggled to sit up.

"Please lay back. You're hurt." The person next to him said softly. 

Stan got a good look at them. Short black hair, and striking green eyes, dressed in white.

~~~~~~~ 

"And I thought for a minute: Wow...I must be in heaven. Cause Im looking at an Angel"

"An angel!!!"

"Anyways..."

~~~~~~~

"I...uhhhh"

"Please lay back." Stan obliged. They lay a small, damp towel over his head. 

"You have a slight fever."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a little bit. When the mysterious stranger spoke up again.

"What's your name?"

"I uh its....8...Stan. Its stan."

"Stan."

"Yeah...what's yours?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ESTHER!"

"Yup."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thats uh, um...Nice name."

"Thank you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then They helped you get better!"

"Yeah."

"And They asked you to stay!"

"Uh huh."

"And then I came along!"

"You got it."

"Best story!"

"Best story. Now get some sleep okay?"

"Okay!" Stan gave her a kiss on the head. And shut off the main light.


End file.
